Fireball
by nolabell66
Summary: Seth is meeting Isabella's family. There is one thing Isabella hasn't told him about them. Part of Isabella and Seth series I got going on.
1. Chapter 1

**So this tine around I mixed two loves of my life. Music and wrestling. Hope you like me know.**

It was 10 am, and already the air was muggy. Seth stood in the sidewalk, he wipe the fog from his glasses. When he looked up there she was, she waved from her car. And there was that smile. He waited two weeks for that smile. Isabella had been in the middle of prom season. She couldn't get away, each night Seth could hear how tired she was. Couple of night she had fallen asleep still on the phone.

He jumped in giving her a kiss on the cheek. He really wanted to toss her down than and there. " Miss me," he asked, as she wiggled to face him. She wrapped her arms around him pulling in for a kiss. " Yes, two weeks," a smirk came to her face, " is too long not to see Kevin."

" Oh," Seth leaned back grabbing his seat belt. "That was hash."

Isabella opened the door to the hotel room. Seth walked in looking around, " hon, this is really nice." It was a suit, with a sitting room, a spiral staircase. "Come on," Isabella lead him up it. It opened to a full room with a king bed in the middle, "and best part," she walked him to the French doors. It opened to a balcony furnished with a chaise langue and chairs. Isabella walked him to the edge, " looks right over Bourbon street." Seth stood behind her wrapping his arms around her. She asked him to New Orleans to meet her family. Well, her brother. Her father had passed and Isabella didn't have much contact withy her mother. But she was very close to her older brother. "You didn't have to all this," Seth turned her around facing him.

"Yes I did," she smiled at him.

"What time do we need to be at your brother's," Seth asked looking down the length of her. She wore a pair of Jean short that showed off her very long legs. A tank top with a knit top over, it was high in the front and long in the back. Seth had to shake his head, the thoughts racing through his mind, " we need to talk about that," Isabella lifted his chin. "Sat," she pulled a chair out. Seth sat worry washed over him, "I haven't told you everything about my brother," Isabella voice was nervous, she suck her hands between her knees.

"Ok," Seth laughed.

" Well, he is," Isabella stopped. " I told you he was a musician. Which is true but, I never told you," Isabella stopped again.

"Isabella, what," Seth asked.

"My brother is Philip Anselmo," Isabella bit her lip.

"As in Pantera, Philip Anselmo," Seth questioned. He grew up listening to Pantera. And to be honest they were a sceary looking bunch. They pulled no punches. What you saw is what you got. Phil Anselmo was 6 foot plus, cover in tattoos and just plain intimidating.

"That is the one, king of metal," Isabella smiled,"sorry I didn't say anything earlier."

"You're last name isn't Anselmo," Seth was still in a bit of shock. Yes his career had afforded him to meet a lot of his ideals both in wrestling and music,but dating one of their sisters.

" No, we are really halfs, we have the same dad. Seth I am sorry, I made a huge deal out of you not telling about the pictures."

"Hon," Seth took her hands, " big difference. I am glad you told me before I was face to face with him."

" He is nice, and he wants to meet you." Isabella beemed.

" Me too," Seth answered.

As the car tuned down a dirt road, Seth started to worry. They had been driving for 45 minutes. This was back woods, like they would never find you. "We are almost there," Isabella turned the wheel to avoid another pot hole. They twisted down a long driveway. And almost out of no where there was a house. "We are here," Isabella jumped out. The sound of the car door came huge dog, Seth stopped as it barked and growled in front of him. " Dracula," a thick and heavy voice called. "Go lay down!" Isabella ran to the porch were her brother stood. "You made it," he hugged her tight. Seth watching the dog back off walked up to Isabella,"Phil this is Seth," Isabella wrapped her arms in his. " Seth," Phil suck his hand out, Seth glanced over his tattoos. Both arms cover, he was tall and even for his age you could see he was no one to push. "Hear you wrestle,". Phil crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, sir," Seth managed to get out.

"Never watched it myself, to much croch to face for me. I am boxing man myself."

"Why don't we go in, I would like to see my sister in law," Isabella took Seth by the hand starting in the house.

The house was dark the walls covered in movie posters. Two man stood in the kitchen, "Pepper," Isabella called out.

" Hey there," he hugged her," this must be the boyfriend." He looked at Seth

"Yes, Pepper this is Seth. Pepper is one of my brothers oldest friends. And this is Mr. Jimmy Bower." Both shook Seth's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Seth tried to hide how nervous he was.

"Run out of bleach," Jimmy pointed to his hair. Seth stood lost for a second he looked between the two man. "Your hair," Pepper hitched an eyebrow, " only like."

" Oh," Seth let out a laugh, "No, I, I am growing it out." They both laughed and Seth wasn't sure if it was at him or with him.

Everyone made their way to the living room, Isabella sat next to Seth. He looked around if you didn't know better you would think Phil was destitute. Isabella was so different than him. But watching her sat there you could see the pride and love they had for each other. Phil kept his eye on them, " so," Phil sat back bringing his foot up to his knee. "You are from Iowa?"

"I live in Devenport," Seth answered.

"What is it with you and that state," Pepper laughed rubbing his hand over Isabella's hair.

"Phil," Isabella cocked her head.

"Isabella says you are pretty into music," Phil kept his eye on Seth.

"Yeah," Seth swallowed " I like punk rock, I guess I mean that."

" Hmm," Phil gave a nod, " I am sure it is all the new stuff."

"Well I ," Seth mouth was dry, he hadn't been this nervous in forever. He could feel the sweat run down his back.

"Stop hassling him,". They turned to female voice.

"Bella," Isabella jumped from Seth side.

"Hey girly," she smiled, "and this must be Seth," she stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you. Please ignore this mess," she pointed to the three man. " Isabella I got lunch, help me out in the kitchen." Isabella looked down at Seth. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave him with brother and his friends alone just yet. Phil was very the big brother. She knew how hard he could be.

"While they do that, we can go to the barn," Phil announced. "We can play some new stuff for you." Seth didn't move, barn. What was out there? Would he came back?

"I mean if is no punk rock, but," Pepper laughed.

Isabella emptied the bags on the counter as Bella put it away, " he is hot." Bella winked at Isabella.

"He is," Isabella smiled. "I still can't believe I dating him. I mean I guess that is what we are doing."

"Seems like they gave a rough schedule," Bella leaned on the counter.

"Yeah, 300 days a year they are out," Isabella answered.

"Well you know that life, the travel the craziness," Bella laughed. Isabella has watched her brother live it. It was hard, life was a suitcase, your home a tour bus with 5 other guys. Not being there for holidays family events. And she saw what it did to a relationship. Isabella was thrilled when her brother met Bella. She could handle it, she kept him grounded. She was the balance he needed. And she did not take any crap from him. She made it look easy, although Isabella knew different.

"It is a different crazy," Isabella grabbed a water from the refrigerator, "I mean yes I spend the better part of my teen years, on the road. But this is different, there is no sleep till 1 pm, cause you partied till 5 am. They work out eat right," Isabella took a long drink. "He does this crossfire, I still don't know what it is." Bella laughed. " I wonder what he sees in me."

"Isabella you are a beautiful girl," Bella said," you are funny as hell. I can think of a million reasons."

"You should see the girls he works with," Isabella played with the cap to the water bottle.

"Well he is not with them he is with you," Bella answered, very matter of fact.

Seth stood hands in his pockets, the barn was full of instruments and sound equipment. Seth noticed a picture on the wall, it was Isabella young standing between her brother and another man. Looking closer Seth realized it was Darrell Abbott, the guitar player for Pantera. Ten years before he had been murdered on stage. A true great snuffed out. Isabella hadn't told Seth much about this part of her life, he was starting to wonder why. "Two of my favorite people in that picture," Phil's voice came from behind. "Isabella faced a lot of lose in her short life. But she still has a good heart."

"She does," Seth smiled, she did have a gentle and goodness to her. It was one of many that Seth was drawn to.

"Look I don't like bullshit," Phil faced Seth, "she means the world to me. If you are just looking for a good time, or think because of that goodness you can just."

"No," Seth put his hands up, "Look I really like her. I don't have any plans on hurting her. "

"Good cause the last asshole she brought here from Iowa," Phil stopped his lip tucked in. "I don't ever want to see her hurt like that."

"Really, I don't want to either," Seth looked him in the eye.

"Good," he nodded his face began to ease. " I will say, that smile she gets. I haven't seen it before she met you." Seth let out a long breathe, a smile cans to Phil's face. "Well since we are all on the same page. You wants a beer?"

"Sure," Seth shrugged with a smile.

"I don't know why ya'll can't stay here," Phil stood next to the car.

"Cause your sister likes Starbucks in the morning, and civilization" Bella smiled at Seth. "We will see them at Pepper's tonight."

"I have a coffee maker," Phil hugged Isabella.

"Phil," Bella called. She knew how hard it was for him to say goodbye.

"I will see you tonight," she smiled up at her brother.

"Seth," Phil stuck his hand out, " hope to see you tonight. Thanks for coming out."

They were both quite for awhile, "so," Isabella kept her eyes now the road.

" He is pretty cool," Seth laughed," I still can't believe I am dating his little sister. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Isabella shook her head. "Some guys get scared, other get the trophy thing. I had a couple think think they were getting recording deals." Isabella laughed, "there was a long time my brother was a real mess. Our lives have not been easy. And well sometime I had to leave that part of my life alone. Not because I ever stopped loving him but I couldn't go there with him."

"He loves you a lot," Seth smiled at her.

"I know , you ok with us going out tonight?"

"Yes,". Seth took her hand, " I know you don't see them much. And I know how much it means to you. Plus I am just glad you are finally in the same state."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth laid back on the bed waiting for Isabella to finish in the bathroom. He had the French door open and just listen to the sound of the street below. He closed his eyes and started to drift off. His eyes opened seeing Isabella standing in front of the baloney. She wore a long straight skirt, and a simple t shirt. But the material hugged and showed every curve she had. Seth laid there taking her all in with his eyes. He crawled off the bed and walked over to her. She casted her eyes over her shoulder as she heard him walk up behind her, he nozzles his nose in terms kneck, " you smell good, his voice stent a chill through her. He turned her around to him,"thank you." Isabella bit her bottom lip, they are so close. He lean his head in kissing her softly," I am sorry," Isabella voice was above a whisper. She wasn't sure why she couldn't gave her whole self to him. "What have I said, when you are ready." He pulled her to his chest, he meant that, yes it was hard but he just loved being with her. It had been nice just be with someone, it did take away that pressure. " Although see you in this," Seth pushed back a bit,"hard to let my mind wonder." He kissed her kneck, "of all the things I want to do to you," Isabella tried hard not to moan as his lips ran over her. "Like what," Isabella couldn't believe that it's came out of her mouth.

"I want to bear my face between your legs, make you go horse from screaming my name. Feel you ran down my throat," Isabella could feel her heart starting to race. "Twist you legs every possible way, listen to you moan the way you do right before," he pushed her back to the wall, " I want to feel you get off, and I know I am the one making you feel that way. Kiss every inch of you." He stopped looking her in her eyes, her breath was fast ," but if you are not ready for that, I don't want any of it. I like just being with you. Talking spending time together." Isabella cell phone rang out.

"Shit," she shook her head," my brother,". She pointed to her phone. Seth backed up let her away from tjhe wall. He truly meant what he said, he would wait for her.

Isabella looked in the mirror, Bella stood next to her, " looking all sassy tonight." She smiled over at Isabella,"someone getting lucky," she sang. Isabella raised her eyebrow giving a weak smile, " what," Bella asked.

"We haven't, I mean hands wonder," Isabella felt really stupid.

"You have not fucked that," Bella had a way of getting to the point,"why?"

"I don't know, at first I just thought we were friends. Than he made clear he liked me. I am just nervous." Isabella leaned against the sink looking up.

"Of what," Bella asked.

"He looks like he is photoshopped, and being naked in front of that," Isabella put her hands on her hips.

"Has a man ever told you to put your clothes back on," Bella mirrored Isabella stance.

"No," Isabella laughed. " I just like what we have but, I don't know why it is hard for me."

" Isabella I have watched him tonight with you," Bella 's voice was soft, " he cares a lot about you. He always has eyes or hand on you. You move he moves. And the fact he has waited. He is not in it for the sex, he really wants you. " Isabella smiled she didn't see that. She was to caught up me her own insecurities. "I am just nervous," Isabella said shyly.

" Well we gave a cure for that," Bella put her arm around her leading her out of the bathroom.

"Two fireballs," Bella called to Pepper, who was working the bar.

"Wow," he laughed, pulling two shot glasses out. He poured pushing them in front of tad two ladies. "Bottoms up." Isabella tossed it back, " it taste like candy," she smiled.

" Go easy," Bella patted her back.

Isabella had not heeded Bella's warning. Four shots later Isabella sat trying to figure out why the floor was taller on one side. "Babe you ok," Seth asked.

"Yeah," Isabella voice was slurred.

"How much did you drink," he asked.

"I had four," Isabella held up three fingers. "But it taste like candy," she giggled.

"Sorry," Bella came to help Isabella up. "I said go easy."

"What she drink," Seth asked helping Isabella find some balance.

"Fireball," Bella asked.

"Oh," Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Pepper should really look at these floors," Isabella bushed her hair out of her face.

"I will get the car," Bella laughed.

Seth helped Isabella outside, he kept his arm around her waist. Bella pulled up getting Isabella in. Her and Seth could not help but laugh at some of the things Isabella slurred out on the way home. "You got her," Bella asked Seth.

"Yeah," Seth helped Isabella out the car. "Thanks for the ride."

"Sure," Bella waved, she watched them started their walk. " might be thanking me for something else,". She smirked to herself.

Seth somehow managed to get Isabella to the bed. He went in the bathroom, he decieced to just sleep downstairs. As he walked out Isabella spalled out over the bed, he gave a chuckle," babe," he crawled next to her whispering in her ear.

"Hmm," Isabella sprang up," hey," she smiled at Seth in the darkness.

"I'm going to sleep down stairs, let you gave the bed,". He bushed her hair back, gaving her a soft kiss. Isabella grabbed the back of his head pulling him close kissing him harder. He could taste the alcohol still on her breath. She was so warm, " no," she protested.

"Hon," Seth laid her back," get same sleep, you had a lot tonight." Seth tried to roll off the bed. Isabella held him there, she sat up. Her face was near his and she kissed him again,"please," her voice sounded so small and he could hear the want in it. He put his hands to her face. Did she really want this, or was it the alcohol talking? "You are pretty tipsy," she tilted her head into his hand.

"I am fine, don't leave," she asked again. Seth kissed her again, she laid back pulling him with her. He laid over her, kissing down her neck, nipping,licking and biting. She moaned under him, he hands traveled down to the bottom of her shirt, he moved it up over her breast. She arched her back, grabbing the back of his head as she felt his tongue through the lace of her bar. Her hands moved down his back, under his shirt. She reached down pulling the bottom up, Seth sat up pulling it over his head, tossing it. He lean back down kissing her stomach. Isabella managed to get her shirt off, looking as Seth snaking lower on her body. He started moving her shirt up. He nugged her legs apart with his thighs, he planted kissing up her legs with each inch of material he pulled up. The feel of his breath over her made Isabella almost jump,Seth stopped looking up, " you ok," she shook her head. He settled between her legs, his mouth all but watered at the smell of her. His tongue run over her, as he reached the top of her panties, he kissed above them his hands worked them down, he tossed them to join the other articles of clothing. His tongue was soft and wet, he was taking his time. Isabella bit her lip trying to maintain some control, he wrap his hands under her thighs pull her legs wider apart, and resting her legs over his shoulders. As his tongue probed deeper she let out a gasp, grabbing at the sheets. Seth moved his arms over her hips holding her still. The sounds coming out of her were driving him crazy, mixed with her scent and her coating his tongue. He wrapped his lips around her clit, " oh my god," Isabella arched against him. He smiled to himself, he slide one finger in her, slowing moving in and out, till he hit that spot, he losened his grip on her hip. Her hips bucked off the bed, he could feel her tighten, her chest was heaving. "Seth please," she moaned, his finger quickened and he flicked his tongue over her, her walls crushed his fingers as she hit her high. He watched her as she came down, slowing taking his fingers from her. He moved her skirt down off her, he crawled up over her. She leaned up resting on her elbows, be leaned in kissing her moving his hands to undo her bra. Once it was gone Isabella hands moved to the zipper of his pants. She helped him work his way out of them. He laid over her resting his weight on his elbow, "you are so beautiful," he whispered. It was almost as if he knew she needed to hear it. "You sure," Seth asked one last time, Isabel nodded. Her hand rested between them taking him I her hand she slowly started stoking him. His eyes fluttered shut a low groan left his lips, he moved her hand. Slowly he slide in her, he thought he was lose it right than. To finally feel her around him, her warmth hugging him. "Just don't move," he stopped, fighting to hang on. If she so much as breathed hard it would be over before it started. Isabella laid as still as she could her fingers trailed down his back. "You ok," she asked. Seth nodded, his hips moved again, slowing melting into her. Their bodies found a rhythm, they had both had sex before. And maybe even made love to someone, but this was different. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. Their was no one use just them in that moment. Somehow made for each other. Isabella's nail dug in to his arm, "tell me," Seth whispered ," I want to take you there again, tell me how."

"Harder," Isabella answered, Seth rocked into her as hard as he dared. Isabella mouth fall open, her hand pressing back into the pillow, " like that," Seth waited. Isabella gave loud moan nodding. With each thrust he could feel her getting closer, "Seth.. I.. fuck," fall from her lips. Seth felt her tighten around him as he felt her body go limp around him, he couldn't hold back anymore. His stomach tighten, and low groan came from him. The room started to spin and he literally saw starts as he filler her with himself.

The room was quite , Seth rolled over on his side next to Isabella,"you still with me?"

Isabella nodded,"I think I am sober," she laughed rolling to face him. " Thank you," she smiled.

"For what," Seth asked.

"Waiting," Isabella answered.

"You are so worth it," he rolled to his back pulling her with him, "Isabella," Seth said just above a whisper," hmmm," she answered.

"Nothing," Seth stopped, he kissed her forehead. " _One thing at a time_ ," he thought before closing his eyes.


End file.
